Inimhääl ja elektroonika / Human voice and electronics
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad | Pärnu Contemporary Music Days Neljapäev | Thursday 9.1.2014 Endla teatri KÜÜN | KÜÜN of Endla Theatre Inimhääl ja elektroonika | Human voice and electronics Kaija Saariaho (1952) Lonh sopranile ja elektroonikale | Lonh for soprano and electronics 1996 tekst | text Jaufré Rudel Malle Maltis (1977) Campanellina elektroonikale | for electronics 2001 Sohrab Uduman (1962) Cassandra sopranile ja elektroonikale | Cassandra for soprano and electronics 1992 Malle Maltis (1977) Night Music elektroonikale | for electronics 2013 Malle Maltis (1977) Linnu laul metsale sopranile ja elektroonikale | for soprano and electronics 2014 (esiettekanne) Kai Kallastu sopran | soprano Malle Maltis elektroonika | electronics Liina Vedler video Koostöös: Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing, Pärnu Ooper, Kultuuriministeerium, Kultuurkapital, Pärnu linn Kaija Saariaho (1952) on üks olulisemaid soome kaasaegseid heliloojaid. Saariaho õppis heliloomingut Helsingis, Freiburgis ja Pariisis, kus ta elab alates 1982.aastast. Tema loomingule on avaldanud kaalukat mõju õpingud ja uurimistöö IRCAMis. Tema komplekssed saladuslikud muusikalised struktuurid on loodud akustilisi ja elektroonilisi kõlasid põimides. Kaija Saariaho otsekui kirka valgusega täidetud Lonh räägib kaugest ja kättesaamatust armastusest. Teos põhineb keskaja trubaduuri Jaufré Rudelini oksitaanikeelsel luuletusel, mille fragmente helilooja kasutab. Elektroonikapartiis kõlavad instrumentidele ja lauluhäälele lisaks oksitaani-, prantsuse- ja inglisekeelne kõne ja erinevad loodushääled: vihm, tuul ja linnulaul. Elektroonika- ja sopranipartii põimuvad ohete, sosinate ja kõnena ning moodustavad järjest kõrgemale pürgivaid meloodiakaari. Igatsuse objekt on abstraktne ja saavutamatu, igatsus ise aga isiklik ja füüsiline. Sohrab Uduman (1962) sündis Sri Lankal ja õppis heliloomingut Surrey ja Birminghami Ülikoolides. Käesoleval ajal elab ja tegutseb ta Inglismaal. Oma viimastes teostes on helilooja keskendunud akustilistele instrumentidele ja laivelektroonikale. Kassandra müüt on värvikas näide ühe naise ühiskonnaredelil langemisest ja tema isiksuse hajumisest. Trooja kuninga Priamose tütrest, kellesse on armunud jumal Apollon, saab Agamemnoni sõjatrofee, immigrant vastu tahtmist, kes peab ennustama häda ja hukatust kurtidele kõrvadele ning kes lõpuks lihtsalt tapetakse. Sohrab Udumani „Cassandra“ räägib Kassandrast kui rahva poolt vihatud õnnetusekuulutajast, kes ränkades tingimustes oma missiooni või õigemini programmi täites näib kaotavat sideme välismaailma ja iseendagagi. Malle Maltis (1977) on lõpetanud Georg Otsa nimelise Tallinna Muusikakooli plokkflöödi (1999) ja oboe (2000) erialal ning Eesti Muusikaakadeemia kompositsiooni erialal. Täiendanud end kompositsiooni ja elektronmuusika alal mitmel pool Euroopas: Hollandis (2003), Itaalias (2005–2007), Soomes ja Hispaanias (2007–2008). Malle Maltis on pälvinud teosega „Res” I preemia elektroakustilise muusika konkursil Musica Nova 2004 Prahas ning on kahel korral pälvinud festivali “Eesti muusika päevad” heliloojapreemia (2005 ja 2007). Malle Maltise “Lendajad” saksofonile ja live-elektroonikale kõlas 2007. aastal uue muusika festivalil Gaudeamus Muziekweek Amsterdamis. Augustis 2010 tuli Maltise teos „Chameleon chant“ viiulile ja live-elektroonikale võitjaks 3. Euroopa elektronmuusikateoste konkursil ECPNM (European Conference of Promoters of New Music). Malle Maltis kuulub Eesti Heliloojate Liitu alates 2004. aastast. Tema loomingunimekirja kuulub orkestri- ja kammer- ja soolomuusikat, elektroakustilisi teoseid ja filmimuusikat. Käesoleval ajal töötab Malle Maltis vabakutselise heliloojana ning on kompositsiooniosakonna lektor Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemias. Alates 2013. aasta sügsest on ta tegev muusikajuhina Eesti Draamateatris. Campanellina aluseks on tiibeti laulvad kausid ja erinevad töötlused nende helidest. Night Music on inspireeritud Karlheinz Stockhauseni tekstikompositsioonide kogumikust „Aus den sieben Tagen“. Olen selles loos omavahel vastastikku pannud päris tehislikke, arvutiga loodud helisid ja ka naturaalseid töötlemata loodushääli – 2012. aasta augustis lindistatud Muhu ritsikad. Night Music play a vibration in the rhythm of the universe play a vibration in the rhythm of dreaming play a vibration in the rhythm of dreaming and slowly transform it into the rhythm of the universe repeat this as often as you can (Karlheinz Stockhausen) Teosesse Linnu laul metsale on põimitud igatsus kevade ja suve järele. Nendel aegadel muutub iga mets kontserdipaigaks, kus sünnib kõige imelisem muusika. Tekst rahvaluule ainetel. Helise, helise, metsa, Kõlise, kõlise, kõrbe. Hüüa vastu, hiiekene. Laula vastu, laanekene, Minu hea hääle vastu. Lahedama laulu vastu! Kuhu hääli kuulunekse. Sinna metsa murdunekse. Ise puud pinuje lähvad, Halud ristati ajavad. Süllad õue sünnitavad, Kuhjad õue kukutavad. Ilma nöörita mehita, Teravata kirve'eta. Kaija Saariaho (1952) is a prominent member of a group of Finnish composers and performers who are now, in mid-career, making a worldwide impact. She studied composition in Helsinki, Freiburg and Paris, where she has lived since 1982. Her studies and research at IRCAM have had a major influence on her music and her characteristically luxuriant and mysterious textures are often created by combining live music and electronics. Lonh (From afar) by Kaija Saariaho is about distant and achieved love. The text in Occitan, famous among scholars of mediaeval poetry, is attributed to the mediaeval troubadour Jaufré Rudel. Formally, the piece loosely follows the form of the poem. In the electronic part, one can hear the text in three languages: Occitan (Provençal), French and English as well as some concrete sounds of for example birds, wind and rain. Some of the symmetrical and repeating aspects are found in the solo soprano part, which as such uses rather freely the elements for the original text. The object of longing is abstract and inaccessible, but longing itself is personal and physical. Sohrab Uduman (1962) was born in Sri Lanka and studied at the Universities of Surrey and Birmingham; his music has featured at many festivals, including, Spitalfields Festival, Agora and Darmstadt. His recent works have focused on compositions for instruments and real-time computer processing. The myth of Cassandra is a colourful example of a woman falling down the social ladder and losing her personality. The daughter of Trojan king Priam, the target of god Apollo’s affection, becomes Agamemnon’s war trophy – an immigrant against her will, who has to predict misery and demise to deaf ears and is ultimately murdered. Cassandra by Sohrab Uduman tells the story of Cassandra as a hated prophet of bad tidings, who, while fulfilling her mission under severe circumstances, seems to lose touch with the rest of the world and even herself. Uduman has used a rich variety of electronic possibilities to illustrate Cassandra’s myth. Malle Maltis (1977, Tallinn, Estonia) began her musical studies with playing recorder and oboe. In 1999 she went on to study composition at the Estonian Academy of Music with Professors Eino Tamberg and Toivo Tulev. In 2003, she studied at the Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht with Professor Henk Alkema. The years 2005-2006 she spent in Italy, studying music and new technology at the Conservatorio Giuseppe Tartini in Trieste. In 2007/2008 she followed the ECMCT course (European Course in Musical Composition with Technologies) at the Sibelius Academy, Helsinki and at the Escola Superior de Música de Catalunya, Barcelona. Malle Maltis has written works for various chamber ensembles, chamber orchestra, music for solo instruments, number of electro-acoustic compositions and film music. Her works has been performed at several festivals in Estonia and around Europe - Gaudeamus Music Week in Amsterdam, Avantgarde-Tirol Festival, Festival SoundsNew in Canterbury etc. Malle Maltis's works have been recognized with several prizes: in 2004, her work Res for piano, percussion and tape won the 1st prize at the International Electroacoustic Music Competition Musica Nova in Prague. In 2005 and 2007, she was awarded the composer's prize at Estonian Music Days Festival. In 2010, her piece Chameleon chant for violin and live-electronics was the winner of the 3rd ECPNM contest for live-eletronic music works.  In current time, besides composing Malle Maltis teaches composition and electronic music at the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre.Since autumn 2013, she works as musical director of Estonian Drama theatre. Night Music is inspired by a text compositions of the same name by Karlheinz Stockhausen („Aus den sieben Tagen“). In this piece I have combined purely artificial, electronic sounds as well as completely natural, unedited sounds, like crickets from Muhu island, recorded in August 2012. Night Music play a vibration in the rhythm of the universe play a vibration in the rhythm of dreaming play a vibration in the rhythm of dreaming and slowly transform it into the rhythm of the universe repeat this as often as you can (Karlheinz Stockhausen) Campanellina is based on sounds and editings of Tibetan singing bowls. In Bird’s Song to a Forest expresses a longing for the spring and summer. During these times, every forest will change an unique concert place where the most incredible music is born. Text is based on Estonian folklore